Quand l'impossible devient possible !
by rozerwa
Summary: Quand la soirée organiser par Esther fais tomber toutes les barrières, et crée les couple les plus inattendue


Pendant la soirée organisateur par la famille Esther. Mais ne se Tous passe pas Comme Prévu. Stefan à changer soi Qui déplait à Elena, il trahi son fils frère et ne Pense QU'A Détruire Klaus. TANDIS Que Damon is collé à Elena, Ce Qui a le don d'énervé this Dernière. Caroline de fils commence à coté du visage bureaux de laisser tomber de à Klaus, Ce Qui ne le ravit. Bonnie pendant la soirée se Retrouvé coincé Dans Une salle qui se ouvre Que de l'extérieur with Enzo. Rebekka, Elle mijotait encore et toujours des plans diaboliques contre Elena. Et ci this soirée changeait tous!

 ** _Chapitre 1_**

POV Elena:

C'est parti Pour Une soirée Qui me Semble interminable! Je me sens seul, Bonnie a disparu au moment où same where sur un passé la porte des Mickealson. Et Caroline Qui Elle Ne est pas Toujours Arrivé Elle devait surement Chercher la robe parfaite verser EVITER de Klaus de Celle Mettre. Je attendais là à Speaking with la mère de Caroline. Quand les portes de la villa se ouvre sur aperçoit Caroline Arboisien sublime robe bleu, _Comme par hasard la robe de Klaus, Elle n'avait pas d'Autre robe Sérieusement sa va lui faire Poussé les ailes au méchant loup ..._

\- **Ouah! Caroline, tu es magnifique! Je sais pas quoi dire, je ne arrive pas à y croire**

\- **Merci Elena! Tu es sublime!**

\- **Ma fille chérie! J'ai pas de mot d'où viens Mais this robe?**

\- **Euh ... maman**

\- **! Elle vient de Klaus** coupais-je.

\- **? Quoi** **Mais Caroline DEPUIS quand tu ACCEPTE bureaux cadeaux!**

\- **Maman ... Sur Voit , plus tard il te plait!**

Caroline partie Rejoindre Klaus à la grande surprise, de Liz et en Réalité de moi aussi, je pensais ne me trahirait Qu'elle pas comme sa, à this point de là! Je suis très énervé.

POV Klaus:

Je en reviens pas, Caroline est magnifique same, plus que ça. Elle Est juste wouah! Dans la robe que je te lui intérim available in en plus et with bracelet mon. On dirait Qu'elle est a moi, mon alpha!

\- **_Sweatheart, tu es magnifique!_**

\- **_Merci Klaus, versez le compliment et la robe!_**

\- **_Tu as mis du Temps à venir!_**

\- **Je n'avais rien à me Mettre.**

\- **Merci ...** _dis-je en le Faisant moue_

\- **Désoler Mais je ne Voulais pas te faire plaisir CE!**

\- **Tu me l'a fais quand même!** _Dis-je en Faisant mon sourire ravageur._

\- **Oui mais mon opinion à changeur, mes pensées.**

\- **Ah bon en quoi?**

\- **En ton avantage! Je Pense que je te DOI Penser par moi-même au lieu de verser Elena Penser!**

\- **Tu veux dire quoi par là** _,_ **sweatheart!**

\- **Je veux dire que tu me comme Toujours gentil avec moi was Sauf quand tu que Voulu me sacrifier ous quand tu que Transformé mon ex copain versez le pur plaisir.**

\- **Ah! Les choses Tournent en ma Faveur! Tu sais Que c'étais pas contre toi, c'est une histoire de Pouvoir!**

\- **Les choses pour moi changements Ont Aujourd'hui!** _Rajoutait-elle with a sourire Tellement craquant!_

\- **C'est tout en ton honneur ma chère! acceptes-tu cette danse?**

\- **Bien Sûr!**

POV Bonnie:

J'ai décidé de faire ma soirée à moi sans Être dans l'ombre d'Elena. Je sais c'est ma meilleur amie Mais c'est toujours la same choisi, tous le monde this plis en quatre saisons verser sa petite personne et Nous empèche DANS sens ONU l'amour Évident de Caroline et Klaus. Je sais je fais pas le plaidoyer du diable mais c'est Tellement Évident Entre Eux, Caroline se le cache Mais sa soi lis Dans c'est yeux!

Je me sens Suivis DEPUIS le debut de la soirée, je sais Que Damon a des idees a tordu me faire peur, pff ...

\- **Damon pas de CE Ne EST DROLE Sort de ta cachette!**

Bizarre personne ne me Répond je commence à avoir peur Mais qu'est ce Qui this passe encore une blague de Damon! Ou Un coup de flippe de Finn OÜ Esther. Oh MON dieux et si sur moi ... non je ne veux pas faire parti des complots de Esther et Finn, verser Klaus Détruire, Elijha, Rebekka et Colh.

Mais qui se est il faut que je me cache

POV extérieur:

Par peur des complots, Bonnie se Refugia Dans Une salle la première Qui me passe par la main. Elle entra Dans Une salle qui se ouvre Que de l'extérieur. Elle se cacha Dans l'armoire juste avant la porte ne Que reclaque.


End file.
